My Immortal
by awkwardandreckless
Summary: Nick never fell in love, but that changed thanks Mia...not Niff. AU One Shot


As long as I remember, I only fell in love like once in my life. I was 15, and my life was very happy at that moment. I remember when I asked her to be my girlfriend, and how happy she was, how happy I was at that time. I was a newbie in the love topic. Months later, I "fell out" of love, because I discovered that we both only had crushes on ourselves.

-o-

Now, I'm 17. I'm in my senior year of High School. There is only a month left to leave school, and enter to college. I applied for a scholarship and the government approved it, since I'm an A+ student.

My name is Nicholas. Everyone calls me Nick because I hate that my name is so…so formal, so when I present myself, I introduce myself as Nick.

I'm shy, and not. I have my friends, I party hard a lot, and I like to be with a girl in parties. I had tons of girlfriends, but I never loved any of them. I only felt attracted to some girl, and I tried to woo her, and then asked her to go out with me, and three months later I left them because I got bored. But none of the girls were from the sister school.

Actually, I'm in boarding school. Crawford Academy. And since my school is sister with another boarding school for girls, we met like every weekend, we're actually not too far from each other.

I know me talking about my life is boring…but that changed in 180 degrees.

At January, I met a new girl in the Coffee Shop. She was hanging out with Amy, Jeffrey's boyfriend. Jeffrey is my best friend and one of the several people I can trust.

Well, I couldn't stop but stare at her. She was beautiful. I was about to drool by his hypnotizing aura. She had black her, shiny like a diamond. His eyes were blue and his lips looked soft yet inviting to be kissed, tenderly, because she was like a porcelain doll. His skin was white, and she had red cheeks.

"Dude, DUDE! Wake up!, you're in Narnia or what?" Jeff told me. "Come on, Amy brought a new friend and I think you'll want to meet her." He pushed my bag but I started to walk by myself.

"Nick! Hi! I didn't know you were here until Jeff told me." Amy told me kissing my cheek as a salute. She went to hug Jeff and peck him on the lips. Those too were like bunnies; mysteriously they're not misbehaving like always.

"Um, Jeff, Why don't you introduce Mia to Nick?" Amy said. "Mia, this is Nick. He's my friend since the kindergarten and the most naïve guy when it comes to naughty jokes." Fucking. Jeff. I have to remember to kick his ass later.

"Hi…Nice to meet you." I said, giving her my hand because I was so terrified. "Would you like to hang out with us later, I was thinking in going bowling and then we could get a treat. You know, always the sugar need that our body asks." How stupid I was. Fuck, I hate when this occurs to me. I'm such an idiot. I sound so pathetic. I was literally telling her: Would you like to be my girlfriend?.

"Yes, thanks, you're such a sweetie." Mia told me. She was smiling. And I had this crooked smile in my face that everyone can read. The one that says: Hey, I'm in love.

-o-

When we reached the bowling, Jeff paired with Amy, and I was paired with Mia.

"I don't know how to play bowling." Mia told me. She was embarrassed. "Hey, no problem, I'll show you." I told her as I took a ball, and handed it to her. I was behind her, showing how to throw a ball and make a strike.

"Well, you take those fingers," I told her meanwhile I took his right hand to insert the fingers in the holes. "Then, you turn the hand and this will support the ball." I was beside her. "Now you take momentum to throw the ball" she was doing it with a smile in his face. "and now, when you throw it, cross your left foot behind the right like if you're going to say thanks after a ballet presentation."

Mia threw the ball, and in fact, It was a strike. "OH MY GOSH! Nick I made a Strike! Thank you so much!" Mia said as she ran to hug me and kiss my cheek. "Congrats!" I smiled to her. We were staring at each other. I was going to kiss her, I couldn't resist it.

"Hey. YOU BOTH! Time's up. You only scored this little and now times over." Amy said. Suspecting something by the look she had on her face. I'm sure she'll make Jeff ask me and then tell her. Girls are such gossipers since birth! They can't live without knowing a secret.

"Nick, Mia, we're going to the bakery to get a dessert. Hurry up, it closes at early afternoon today, we have like one hour." Jeff said. "Come on, we have to celebrate your strike with a treatment." I said, following the couple in front of me.

-o-

"What would you like to eat or drink Mia? Don't worry, I'll pay." I said to her as we reached the bakery. "I would be so ashamed if you pay…" Mia said blushing. She was so, so adorable.

"Hey, don't worry, I don't mind paying. What class of gentleman would I be if I make the girl pay?" I told her softly, taking her soft hand and intertwining mine with hers. "Well, with a condition…we both can eat from the same plate." She told me giggling.

"Deal." We went to the pastries counter and we took a strawberry cheesecake, and a hot chocolate. "The cheesecake is my favorite dessert ever! Thank you so much." We sat in front of each other and started to eat.

-o-

It was getting cold and the sun was starting to go down. Jeff said he was going to spend the night with Amy in his parents' house because they invited her. So now I was alone with Mia, and I was so nervous. I really don't know what to do.

"Nick, since where you're in Crawford? You made your entire high school in Crawford?" She said to me as we sat in a bench. "Well, yeah. But this is our final year, and I know I'm gonna miss Crawford so much. I made true friends there, and I met so important people, and thank them, I could meet someone like you." I said truthfully. The words are going out of my mouth without me controlling them.

"Like me? I don't understand…" She said having a questioning look in her face. "I mean, cool people, who I could hang out whenever and wherever, and I could count with them." I said smiling tenderly.

"Really? Thanks. The only one who told me that was Amy, because she was my first friend here, and I really liked our bowling match today, even if we lost. Thanks to you, I made a strike, and I ate my favorite dessert. You must be one of those golden guys who are invisible to girls." She said looking down. She was so shy.

A wave of cold hit us and Mia started to shiver. "Here, take my coat." I gave it to her, and I hugged her. She was so cold, and I was hot, we felt balanced, as one.

"Thanks for making me feel happy today. I owe you big time." She said looking at me. I cannot wait. I stood up and put myself in front of her, then I lowered myself to be face to face.

"Mia I…." I kissed her. Not passionate kiss. It was a tender kiss, those one you give when you're in love and not with the hots for someone. It was a short kiss. But I felt like it was the eternity.

"Finally." Mia hugged me.

-o-

As I drove Mia back to the board, I went back to my school, thinking in that kiss. Those lips. Those eyes, shining when I stopped kissing her.

I want her to be my prom date. After all, we're not so far away for it.

CURRENT TIME

I took my girlfriend Mia to a park, because I found the courage to ask her if she would like to be my prom date.

"Nick, this park is beautiful. I could live here." She said as we were walking hand by hand. We sat in the same bench where I kissed her.

"Mia, I wanted to ask you something very important." Here is when I put all my heart in it, It's when I have two options. Kiss her when she says yes, or run and escape crying because she said no. I'm madly in love with her, and I just won't be able to resist if she says no.

"I wanted to ask you…If..If you wanted, if you wanted to be my prom date?" I said giving her a white rose, with the ticket .

"I…I…OF COURSE I WANT YOU SILLY! YOU PERFECT BOYFRIEND OF MINE! I LOVE YOU!" she said to me when I asked her.

"Get her!" Two guys hold us. "Hey! Leave Us!" I shouted at them. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" I'm worried about Mia. She's crying. "You girl. You're gonna die today, so say good bye to your stupid boyfriend now!" The Man told us waking near her with a Gun in his hand.

"Because of your dad. Fucking Lieutenant Cardigan, a friend of mine died. I was transporting the drugs to get money and try to live good for a long lack of time, but your dad frustrated our plans a few years ago. Now that I find you, he's gonna pay with the same face of the penny. You'll die."

"NO Please NO! Don't do it, I prom-" It was late. The man shot her direct to her chest, and now she's blooding, she's died. His body fell to the ground, the blood matching the green of the landscape.

I can do nothing but cry. Cry as hell. The day I asked the girl to be my date, she died. Is it fair? NO, it's not fair. Why people have to be so…so evil, so un-hearted. What I'm gonna do? She died here. In the park when we started being an item, a solid couple, when I tasted her lips for the first time.

I took her body, and landed it beside a tree. I craved a hole with my hands, until the hole got pretty big to lye her. I covered her with the ground, and took my Victorinox to write his birth day, and today's date.

I just…I just can continue my life, alone, without the girl of my dreams, my true and unique love. My immortal love. I just can't believe it. It's…it's like if the shot me, but in front of me. The hole she had in the chest, I have it right now, but 10 times bigger. What am I gonna do? Is…Is like..I can't stop crying. I can't think. I need to…I need her.

So I opened the knife, and started to cut my thigh. Shit, it hurts. It's awful. But is a way to be with my Mia forever.

I can feel how my body starts to feel dizzy, how unclear I see the things right now. How nearer I'm from Mia.

And soon, I fell of the ground.

I died.

FIN


End file.
